


Home

by bjtremike



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Reunions, slight islamophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjtremike/pseuds/bjtremike
Summary: Christmas Eve has always been a special day, but for Joe and Nicky, it was THEIR day.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: The Old Guard Gift Exchange 2020





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceraunos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunos/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, ceraunos! I hope you like your gift!

Nicolo Di Genova, or Nicky as he liked to be called, was humming along softly to the Christmas music playing from the radio as he decorated the tree in the far corner of the living room. 

Absentmindedly, he held out his hand for the next ornament, only to chastite himself when he remembered that he was alone this Christmas. Maybe he should just stop decorating all together. But, no, he couldn’t do that. It was already Christmas Eve and he had put this off long enough. It just felt so bitter sweet, celebrating without his beloved husband there with him. 

Yusuf Al-Kaysani, or Joe, was an art curator and had to travel a lot for his work. Taking him out of the country for weeks, even months at a time. And this was the first Christmas in the five years they had been together that they would be apart. It was also their first Christmas as husbands, as they had gotten married earlier in the year. 

A lot of people were still flabbergasted that Joe even celebrated Christmas, what with him being Muslim. They were also really surprised when he introduced Nicky as his husband. No one expected a Muslim to be married to a Christian. 

But Joe, his wise, caring, heartfelt Joe, would just tell them that our faith does not define us. It can help shape us into the people we are, but it is not all that we are. 

Besides, Joe and Nicky celebrated each other’s religious holidays because they loved each other.

Nicky still remembered his first Ramadan with Joe. Not the most pleasant experience, but he powered through it for his husband. And has celebrated it ever since. And Joe with Christmas. 

Their first Christmas apart. It really shouldn’t weigh so heavily on his heart. It wasn’t the first time that Joe’s work had taken him for a few weeks. It was just…. Well, they had met around this time of year. 

Nicky was a TA, working his way up to being a professor in Religious Studies at Oxford in England, and Joe was asked to be a guest lecturer in Medieval Arts. Not only was he one of the best curators in the world, Joe was actually a very accomplished artist. He had had a few art shows in various galleries around the world and had built quite a name for himself. 

It was the last week before winter break and Nicky was tired, overworked, under caffeinated, and VERY LATE. He was practically running across Campus trying to get to his class in time, messenger bag slung across his chest and a very large, very hot coffee clutched tightly in his hand that he was desperately trying not to spill as he dodged and weaved around students with the grace of a dancer. 

His mama always said he was light on his feet.

But, apparently, not light enough. A man stepped right into his path, looking down at his phone, shifting his backpack on his shoulder, and Nicky only had enough time to shift his coffee so it wouldn’t burn the man, before he crashed right into him, sending them both to the ground. And Nicky could only watch in horror as he lost his grip on the cup and it fell onto his torso, soaking through his coat and licking his skin with heat.

He clenched his teeth, letting out a string of curses in Italian that would have made his mother take her wooden spoon to him if she were to hear. 

He heard a voice call out to him and opened his eyes, not even realising that he had closed them, and felt his breath leave him as he gazed at the angel in front of him. 

He had deep, dark brown eyes. Thick curls that rested on the top of his head and a full beard that looked soft to the touch. He had dark freckles across the bridge of his nose that stood out against his light brown skin. He was breathtaking. And he was talking.

“Are you alright?” the man asked in perfect Italian. And very loudly. He must have been asking for a while.

Nicky shook his head, trying to come back to himself. And promptly wished he hadn’t as the burning in his chest lit up his nerves again. “I’m alright,” he answered back in English. The stranger’s Italian might be perfect, but his accent was atrocious. Not like his was any better, with his own accent bleeding through the English heavily. 

“I am so sorry,” the man apologised as he gripped Nicky’s upper arms, slowly bringing him to his feet. “I should have been watching where I was going.”

Nicky held up his hand to stop the apologies. “It was entirely my fault. I should not have been running as I was. It was asking for trouble.”

The man shook his head, like he couldn’t believe that Nicky was trying to blame himself for getting hurt. (Joe later told him that he really couldn’t believe he thought it was his fault for them running into each other.) “At least let me help you get cleaned up.”

“Thank you, but I can’t.” Even though he grimaced at the thought of having to go through the day with a giant coffee stain on his shirt that would rub painfully at his chest when it dried and became stiff. “I’m already late. If I-”

“Nicky!”

Nicky turned to see Nile Freeman, a student from his class and a very good friend of his, running across the quad. Looking very concerned. “Are you guys okay?”

Nicky nodded, about to tell Nile he was fine, when the man said, “He’s hurt. His coffee spilled on him.” This man was no longer an angel.

“What?!” Nile took in his soaked coat and the minut flashes of pain he trained to keep concealed on his face. “Oh, Nicky. Go take care of yourself. You need to look at that burn.”

Nicky couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s concern. She was very kind hearted and tough as nails. She wouldn’t take anyone’s shit. Not even Nicky’s. Which is why it didn’t surprise him in the slightest when he tried to deny that he was hurt and she sent a glare his way.

“Do not give me that shit, Nicky. Go look at that burn.”

Nicky sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “Nile, I can’t. I’m already late for work. If I’m any later-”

“I will let Professor Whitmore know what happened,” Nile interrupted him. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her stance told him she was two seconds away from grabbing him by the ear and dragging him to the nearest restroom if he wouldn’t go himself.

But, Nicky had to try to get them both to let him go to work. “You know he will not care. I cannot afford to lose this job, Nile.”

Nile scoffed. “He wouldn’t dare fire you for taking care of yourself. And if he has a problem with it, his dried up, old, prune ass can deal with me.” With that, she turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs to the Religious Studies building.

“Nile, stop quoting Harry Potter!” Nicky called after her.

“Never!” she replied as the doors closed behind her.

He shook his head, smiling at her antics. He was very fortunate that she had become a dear friend to him over this last year. She had spunk and wasn’t afraid to stand up for what she thought was right. Which is how they met in the first place.

Nicky was walking home from the library late one night when he witnessed a first year being assaulted by a senior. He ran over to them and shoved the clearly intoxicated man away from the young woman, telling her to run. She thanked him before turning and running towards the dorms.

The drunkard threw a sloppy punch, which Nicky was very easily able to avoid and before he could deliver one of his own, he saw a shadow flicker just behind the man. A finger tapped him on the shoulder and as soon as he turned around, Nile had punched him. Hard. He fell to the ground, out cold.

They’d been friends ever since.

“Nicky, was it?”

Nicky turned back towards the man he had run into and nodded. “Nicolo Di Genova. Nicky.”

“Yusuf Al-Kaysani. Joe.” Joe held out his hand and Nicky took it, trying to ignore the flutter in his chest at Joe’s touch.

The fluttering in his chest was replaced with pain as a searing hot sensation spread across his skin from the motion of their shaking hands. Nicky hissed through his teeth and quickly pulled his hand away, placing it on his throbbing torso and rubbing gently.

Joe’s eyes widened in concern. “Come on. Let’s go take care of that.”

Nicky once again tried to protest, but was cut off by Joe waving his hand in dismissal. 

“If we don’t, I’m pretty sure your friend is going to kill me very slowly. And she doesn’t even know me. I dread to think of what she’ll do to you.”

Nicky couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his mouth. Joe had a point. And he was too tired to deal with Nile’s wrath, so he nodded and let Joe lead him to the bathroom.

“First things first,” Joe said as they entered the, thankfully, empty restroom, “let’s get these clothes off of you.”

Nicky could feel himself blush at Joe’s words. Never before had he had someone so handsome tell him to strip. Even though he knew that that wasn’t what Joe meant, Nicky couldn’t help but let his mind wander and think of what might happen if Joe did mean it in that way.

Joe, realising what he just said, felt a flush come to his own cheeks. “That came out wrong! That is not what I meant!”

Nicky let out a small laugh. “I know, Joe.”

“I just meant that you should take off your coat and shirt, so that we can see how badly you’re hurt,” Joe tried to reassure. This was one of those times he was glad that he had darker skin, so it was harder to detect his flushed face as his blush deepened.

“Joe, it’s alright. I understood what you meant.” Nicky gingerly started to remove his outer layering and button down, wincing as the drying, stiffening fabric rubbed against his abused skin.

When his chest was bare, he heard Joe hiss in sympathy. “At least it’s not as bad as I originally thought.”  
He grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser, running them under cold water as Nicky took in the damage.

At least Joe was right, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

His skin was a bright red and hot to the touch. But, there were no blisters, or broken skin. 

“It looks like a first degree burn,” Joe informed him, walking over with the damp paper towels in hand. “Can you lean back against the counter for me?”

Nicky leaned against the counter top, balancing his weight on his hands as Joe held up the towels.

“This is going to sting. Are you ready?”

Nicky nodded, biting back a curse as the cold, damp paper made contact with his chest. It felt like being stung by a few thousand bees. He took in a deep, shaky breath, trying to push past the pain.

“I really am sorry,” Joe apologized, wincing at the pain he saw in Nicky’s face.

Nicky’s hand came up, encircling Joe’s wrist. The corner of his mouth quirking up in a half smile. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

Joe shook his head in denial. “But this is my fault. I was too distracted by my phone to watch where I was going-”

“And I was the one running with hot coffee in the first place,” Nicky interrupted, smile widening. “Perhaps we are both at fault.”

Joe shook his head, letting out a small laugh. “Can I at least make it up to you?”

Nicky’s eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Let me take you to dinner,” Joe elaborated, hope shining in his dark brown eyes.

Nicky bit his lip, contemplating. On one hand, he would love to go out with Joe. On the other, he didn’t want this to be just an apology dinner. He should decline. He should tell Joe that it was very thoughtful of him and let him settle for just doing as he was now. But, when he opened his mouth, what came out was, “Alright. When?”

Joe’s face lit up and Nicky knew he would do anything to keep him looking that happy.

“Tonight? 7 o’clock?”

Nicky felt his heart sink. “I’m sorry, Joe. I can’t.”

Joe’s face fell and Nicky quickly tried to remedy the situation. “It’s just that I’m a TA. And it’s the last week before winter break…”

“So, it’s finals week and you’ll be staying here late to grade papers.”

Nicky smiled, nodding. Glad that Joe understood.

“You’re a TA. I thought you were a student. How old are you?”

Nicky laughed at the worry that crossed Joe’s face. “I’m twenty-five.”

Joe let out a low whistle. “A TA at twenty-five. How’d you manage that?”

“I am very ambitious,” Nicky grinned.

Joe let out a full bodied laugh. “Of that, I have no doubt. You know, I’m actually here as a guest lecturer for Medieval Arts.”

Nicky’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re THAT Yusuf Al-Kaysani? The artist and art curator?” 

Joe nodded slowly. He was surprised that someone outside of the art community knew about his work. “How did you-”

“I TA in Religious Studies. That is what I am trying to become a professor for,” Nicky explained, feeling excitement rush through him. “We discussed one of your articles about a painting from the Crusades. It depicted two men from opposing sides. One Muslim. One Christian. Walking away from the Siege of Jerusalem. Hands clasped in what many believed was friendship, but you believed they were lovers. 

“Professor Whitmore believed it was impossible for two people, let alone two men of opposite religions, to be lovers. Especially enemies from a religious war. He didn’t appreciate it when I stood up and told him that time periods have no meaning in love. Same with religion. Your religion can not stop you from falling in love. 

“Especially since even further in your article, you talked about some poetry that was discovered a few years ago, dated just a few years after the first Crusade. They were written in Arabic and described a man with light skin and pale green eyes who the writer said was his muse, his light. How this pale man’s heart held enough love for the entire world and then some. He was his everything.

“Professor Whitmore went on to tell me that he chose that article to focus on because of its failure to see the truth. That two men from opposing religions would never fall in love. First and foremost being that Muslims are enemies of every religion because it speaks of only hatred, and no self-respecting Christian would ever find love in something so hateful.”

Joe could feel himself bristle. This man was criticizing his beliefs and his life’s work. He seemed to be spouting nothing but hate when he was supposed to be teaching about the benefits and history of every religion. If people like him actually took the time to learn about and understand Islam, they would see that it teaches nothing but love and respect.

Nicky could see the anger rolling off of Joe in waves. He gripped Joe’s forearms and smiled reassuringly when he looked up at him again.

“I told him if any religion was hateful, it would be Christianity. They were the ones who marched on Jerusalem, all because a greedy Pope said they deserved the land more than the ‘heathens’ who lived there peacefully. Christians were the ones that raped women and murdered children. They weren’t fighting for God. They were fighting for a man who wanted to rule the world.”

Joe slid his arm though Nicky’s hold, gripping the ends of his fingers gently as he looked into those grey-green eyes, alight with passion. “So, what did he say to you after?”

Nicky grinned, tightening the grip of their fingers by a fraction. “He tried to fire me.”

“What?!”

Nicky laughed. “Si. Stupido.” He shook his head as he laughed. “I went to the Dean to let him know what had happened and was not surprised to hear that he had so many complaints against him over the years. But, was surprised to find out that he had had more filed against him that day than in all the years combined.

“Turns out, the entire class went to the Dean and told him what had happened. He told Professore Whitmore that he was not firing me, because I was the only one that was protecting his job.”

“Protecting his job?” Joe scoffed. “I don’t think he should have the job in the first place.”

“I believe the same,” Nicky agreed. “It turns out that so many students had dropped his class over the years that the School Board was considering scraping the class all together and firing him. Since I started to TA at the beginning of the year, not a single person has dropped it. He was using the class to preach his beliefs, while I was teaching them facts.”

“Is that why you want to become a professor for that course?” Joe asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “I hope it’s something that you actually want to do, instead of out of some obligation to the students.”

“I do want to, yes,” Nicky reassured him. He was very touched that Joe actually cared about what his interests were, seeing as they had only just met. “Sometimes, I do wish that we believed one thing. Maybe it could stop all the fighting. But, then the more rational part of me says that if we just took the time to learn about other people’s cultures and religions, that would be better. Understanding is more important.”

“Everyone has their own beliefs that they follow. It’s what gives the world diversity. But, people are just so unwilling to learn these days and they only want to fight to prove that they’re better than everyone else.” Joe shook his head in frustration. Why couldn’t people see that the path to peace and happiness was by understanding and listening to each other? It’s how you showed respect. How you loved.

Nicky nodded enthusiastically. “Exactly! And that’s what I hope to teach my students.”

“That is very noble of you.” Joe smiled, feeling his heart rate pick up slightly. Joe thought he was beautiful in his excitement. 

“It’s also a little selfish on my part,” Nicky added, smiling almost shyly.

“How is that selfish?”

“If I can get people to want to learn, maybe they’d shut up and stop fighting all the time.”

Joe threw his head back and laughed. The spunk Nicky had, while still looking so innocent, was driving him up the wall. That along with how stunning he looked. Grey-green eyes. A mole at the coroner of his mouth that seemed lop-sided on one end. The way he would light up when he spoke so passionately. He was breathtaking.

Nicky looked up at him beneath his eyelashes, teeth worrying his bottom lip. Joe wanted to take that lip between his own teeth.

He forced himself to take a step back before he did something he would regret.

They locked eyes again and laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the awkward silence. 

“Here, let’s take a look now.” Joe carefully removed the damp towel, pleased to see that the skin underneath was no longer a bright red, but a natural soft pink. “How does it feel?”

Nicky placed a hand on his chest, smiling when he didn’t feel a burning sensation from the touch. “Much better. Grazie.”

“Prego.”

Nicky’s smile widened. Hearing Joe’s voice speak his mother tongue was oddly satisfying. He wanted to hear more.

He groped for his shirt to try to occupy his hands, so he didn’t reach out and grab Joe like he was itching to do. Like his body was aching to be closer to him.

His fingers made contact with the still damp material and he frowned, realising he had another dilemma. “I have nothing to wear.”

Joe turned around from where he was tossing the paper towels in the trash and saw Nicky looking at his coffee stained clothes with disdain and apprehension. An idea popped into his head. “I may have something.” He began rummaging through his backpack and let out a triumphant ha when he found what he was looking for, holding it up for Nicky to see.

It was a plain, black hoodie. But, it looked very soft and warm.

Nicky was very tempted to take it. The thought of wearing something that belonged to Joe sent shivers down his spine and made goose-flesh raise on his arms. And if Joe noticed, he could just blame it on the cold. But, he shook his head to decline. “Thank you, Joe. But I can’t take that. You’ve already done so much for me.”

“Nicky, you can’t just walk around in your jeans all day. While I’m sure some people would appreciate that.”

Nicky blushed.

“You’ll freeze. Besides, it’s just a sweatshirt.”

“But-”

“Please. I insist.”

Nicky still looked hesitant to take it.

“It’s very warm and fuzzy,” Joe said in a sing-song voice, shaking the hoodie a little from where he held it out.

Finally, Nicky relentanted. He snatched up the sweater and pulled it on, immediately being surrounded in warmth. He let out a sigh of content and felt himself relax at the heat that he felt building in his core and the scent that surrounded him. It smelled like spice with undertones of fruit. He wondered if Joe really did smell like that.

While Nicky warmed up, Joe took his shirt and placed it inside his coat, folding it up so that the moisture was on the inside and tying the sleeves around it so it wouldn’t come undone. He turned towards Nicky to hand him the bundle, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the Italian in his clothes. 

The hoodie hung a little more loose on his frame than it did on Joe, with the sleeves almost reaching his finger tips. The neckline was showing a bit of Nicky’s collarbone and Joe couldn’t help but want to sink his teeth into the column of his throat, made even paler against the dark fabric of the clothing.

Nicky’s eyes snapped up to Joe’s, almost as if he could hear the thoughts swirling around in his head and noticed that his eyes were a shade darker than before. He wondered how dark they would get after Joe sucked mark after mark into that long neck.

He mentally shook himself. Nicky was gorgeous, without a doubt. So young and full of ambition. He didn’t need someone thinking such thoughts about him.

He held out the bundled clothing to Nicky. “Here. This should keep until you can get a chance to wash them.”

Nicky smiled gratefully and took it, slipping it into his messenger bag before he slung it over his shoulder, strap across his chest. “How am I supposed to return your sweater?”

“We’ll figure something out. May I walk you to your class?” Joe was practically praying that Nicky would say yes. He was so drawn to this man, like a moth to the flame and wanted to spend just a moment more in his company.

“But Joe, you’ve done so much-”

“Please?”

Nicky found himself agreeing. There was something about Joe that was magnetic and he found himself being pulled in again and again.

Joe’s smile was blinding and Nicky couldn’t help but reciprocate and laughed when he held his arm out to him.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Nicky said, slipping his arm through Joe’s.

“My mother raised a gentleman.” Joe winked and Nicky felt his cheeks heating up.

They made their way through the building arm in arm. Joe was telling Nicky some funny stories from past jobs he had worked and during one particular story, Nicky laughed so hard he snorted.

He instantly clapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks stained red and Joe was in love.

“That was adorable.”

Nicky shook his head in denial. “No. That was embarrassing.”

“Absolutely not! That was one of the cutest things I have ever heard.” Joe stopped them, slipping his arm out of Nicky’s and taking both his hands in his own. “Nothing about you is embarrassing. What you just did, only showed me that you trust me enough to be yourself. To show me a side of you that you don’t show anyone else. I am honored, Nicolo.”

Nicky’s breath hitched hearing Joe’s voice curl around his true name. “Yusuf…”

They started to lean closer together just as a bright light caught them off guard and a shadow fell across them. It was Professor Whitmore. They didn’t even realise that they had stopped in front of Nicky’s classroom and Joe could tell from the way Nicky clenched his jaw that this man’s presence was not welcome.

“Nicolas! Where have you been? I am sick and tired of you doing whatever you want to do! You are never going to be a professor at this rate if you don’t take this seriously.” His Scottish accent thick as his voice rose higher and higher. 

Nicky frowned, pulling his hands out of Joe’s grip and pushing past the professor. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again,” he grumbled, walking over to a small desk and dropping his bag on the floor next to it. Italian curses spilling from his lips.

“Nicky…” Joe slipped around the professor and into the classroom, only to be pulled back by a hand on his shoulder.

“And who the bloody hell are you that you think that you can just barge into my classroom?”

Nicky let out a low growl as he watched that sad excuse for a professor touch Joe. He wanted to rip the man’s arm off.

Joe looked at Professor Whitmore, looked down at his shoulder and back up at the man with his big, round, wire frame glasses. White hair, balding on top of his head. Stomach pushing up against his sweater vest. His grey eyes were glaring at Joe and he matched that glare with a snarl. 

“First of all, get your damn hand off me.” He shoved the offending appendage off his shoulder. “Second, it’s my fault that he’s late. And I was making sure that he was okay.”

Professor Whitmore’s glare deepened. “And who are you?”

Joe folded his arms over his chest. “Yusuf Al-Kaysani.”

There was a gasp from the room and the resulting silence was almost deafening. 

The professor’s eyes widened in recognition. “Mr. Al-Kaysani! It is such an honor to meet you! I hope our dear Nicolas wasn’t too much trouble.”

“His name is Nicolo, and the only trouble here is you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, I do believe that Nile made you aware of what happened in the quad. And yet, instead of asking Nicky if he was okay, you just berate him for not taking your class seriously.”

Professor Whitmore’s face was slowly turning red with rage. He opened his mouth to speak, but Joe cut him off.

“You don’t even have the decency to check on someone’s well-being.”

“Mr. Al-Kaysani-”

“This is Nicky’s job and from what I can tell, he cares more about it than you do.” Joe didn’t realise that during his rant he was getting closer to the professor until they were almost nose to nose. “He ran here, through a crowded campus to make sure he got here on time. And he got hurt trying to be here for them.” He pointed to the students who were listening with rapt attention. “And you have the nerve to tell him that _he’s not taking this seriously_?”

“Madre di Dio.”

Joe was pulled out of his angry rant by Nicky’s soft voice. He turned towards Nicky to see his eyes wide in astonishment and the coroner of his mouth was twitching like he was trying to repress a smile. 

“Perdonami, Nicky. Non volevo andare oltre.” _Forgive me, Nicky. I did not mean to overstep_.

“Va tutto bene, Joe.” _It’s alright, Joe_. He let himself smile and Joe couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

He turned back towards Professor Whitmore. “You should be more like Nicky. At least he cares.” He stalked towards the door, but turned back around before he reached it. “Nicky. Saturday? 7 O’ clock?”

Nicky pulled out a scrap piece of paper and jotted something down before he walked over to Joe and placed it in his hand. “Saturday is perfect.”

Someone let out a quiet damn and both Joe and Nicky turned to see Nile giving them a thumbs up. They blushed through their laughter and faced each other again.  
“I’ll see you then.”

Nicky nodded and Joe walked out of the classroom, leaning against the door as it closed behind him and letting out a deep sigh. What was it about Nicky that made this side of him come out?

He looked down at the note had given him and couldn’t stop his smile from growing

Written down was Nicky’s address and phone number.

Saturday was perfect.

They had texted each other throughout the days leading up to their dinner and when Saturday rolled around, there wasn’t a dull moment between them. There was no lapse in conversation. Not an awkward moment between them. Afterward, they took a stroll through the park, sipping on hot chocolate as Joe told funny stories just to try to make Nicky snort in laughter again.

Joe walked Nicky back to his apartment at the end of the night, but neither of them wanted to say goodbye. It was the best night either of them had had in a long time. 

Nicky leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Joe’s cheek, blushing as he mumbled a quiet goodnight and disappeared into the building.

Joe stood there for a few moments, hand pressed to the cheek Nicky had kissed before he smiled and turned to walk home with a bounce in his step.

Two days later was Christmas Eve and Nicky had invited Joe over, offering to cook him a delicious home cooked meal. Joe readily agreed, but at the last minute, Nicky felt terrible and tried to rescind the invitation.

Nicky did celebrate Christmas, but hasn’t seen much of a point since he left home to come to school. He didn’t want to celebrate alone. Which was why he had invited Joe over. He knew Joe was Muslim and didn’t celebrate Christmas, but he didn’t take into consideration that he could have friends that had already invited him to their celebration.

Joe put his fears to rest and told him that all of his friends were busy with their own families, so he was alone and would love to spend the time with Nicky.

Nicky breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though they had just met, Nicky wanted nothing more than to spend as much time as possible with Joe. He was such an amazing person and made Nicky feel like he could really be himself around him. He didn’t want to think that he could already be falling in love with Joe, but he couldn’t ignore the feelings he felt building in his heart whenever Joe was around.

When Joe got to Nicky’s, he was dismayed to see that Nicky had no Christmas decorations. 

“My family’s all back in Italy. I don’t see the point in celebrating alone,” Nicky explained when Joe asked him about it. 

Joe stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open in shock before he shook his head. “Nope. I won’t accept that.” He grabbed Nicky’s jacket and gripped his hand, pulling him out of the apartment and ushering him into his coat as they stepped outside.

“Joe, where are we going?” Nicky asked, practically running to keep up with Joe’s excited strides. 

“To get you some decorations,” Joe answered, smiling brightly. He pulled Nicky along as he ran to the train station. 

“Joe, no. I appreciate it, but I don’t want you to buy things for me,” Nicky tried to protest, but it was hard to say no to Joe when his eyes shone so brightly in his excitement. “Besides, I told you, I don’t like to celebrate alone.”

“But you won’t be alone. You’ll celebrate with me.” Joe smiled back at Nicky as they stepped onto the crowded train, being pressed close together. 

“But, you don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“Then, I guess you’ll have to teach me.”

Nicky’s resolve crumbled. 

They spent hours at the store. Picking out lights, a tree and ornaments. Joe even picked out little odds and ends to place around the apartment to make it more festive.

Nicky felt incredibly guilty at the amount of money that Joe had spent, but He just told him not to worry. Just seeing Nicky happy was payback enough. And maybe that home cooked meal Nicky had promised him.

Nicky laughed and told him he could probably accommodate that.

They made it back to Nicky’s apartment and Joe told him he would put up the decorations in the living room while Nicky cooked and they would put up the tree after they ate.

Nicky agreed, because while he felt really bad, he figured he could do something to thank Joe for everything he had done.

He made a simple dish of mushroom risotto. It wasn’t much, but it was very filling and since he knew that Joe kept halal, he made sure to pick a meal that contained no meat or alcohol.

Joe raved about the risotto. Said it was some of the most delicious food he had had in a long time and proved how much he loved it by eating three heaping plates. There were no leftovers that night.

After dinner, Joe led Nicky into the living room to show him all the progress he had made. It wasn’t much, they didn’t buy a lot in terms of decorations, focusing mainly on the tree, but it was a lot more festive than it had been in years prior. Joe even had a nice spot picked out for the tree, tucked into the far coroner of the room. 

In spirit of the festivities, they traded their favorite holiday stories about their childhoods, or just about their families in general, while they decorated the tree. They were both far from home with Nicky being from Italy andJoe being Tunisian-Dutch, talking about their families made them both just a little less homesick.

As they finished, Joe situated Nicky in the center of the room, instructing him to close his eyes. He turned off the lights, making the room dark save for the dim glow of the colored lights on the tree, casting shadows along the walls. He stood behind Nicky, telling him to open his eyes in a low voice.

Nicky opened his eyes and gasped, hands flying up to his mouth in shock. He had never seen his apartment look so beautiful. 

Joe slid up behind him, wrapping his arms around Nicky’s waist. He was secretly grateful for their minor height difference, Nicky being around two inches shorter than him, as it was easy to hook his chin over Nicky’s shoulder and pull him closer to his body. 

“Joe, it’s beautiful.” The lights from the tree cast multiple colors along Nicky’s face, some of them making the cut of his cheekbones seem even sharper. But all of them highlighted the astonishment and theirs that gathered in the coroners of his grey-green eyes. 

Joe brought his fingers to Nicky’s jaw, tilting his face towards him. “You are beautiful.” He leaned forward slowly, giving Nicky a chance to back away. But he didn’t. He met him halfway, noses brushing before their lips slid together in a tender kiss.

They made love for the first time that night. Joe taking Nicky apart over and over again throughout the night. 

They moved in together in Nicky’s small apartment six months later.

Three years later, Nicky became a professor, taking over the class he used to TA for when Professor Whitmore finally retired. 

They bought a small house in a quiet town that was still close enough to the city for both of their jobs. It even had a small sunroom that they converted into a studio for Joe. 

Nicky had met Joe’s friends, Andy, Quynh and Sebastian who preferred to be called Booker. He had brought Nile along and they quickly became a close knit family. 

On Christmas day, they all gathered at Joe and Nicky’s to exchange gifts and have dinner.

But Christmas Eve was always Joe and Nicky’s day. It was the day that they solidified their relationship. They looked at it as their anniversary. 

Last Christmas Eve, Joe proposed. 

They got married a few months later in February with Nile standing up with Nicky and Andy with Joe. As a surprise to everyone, Booker became an ordained minister so he could marry Nicky and Joe. 

When asked why, Booker replied, “This is the most important day of your lives. And we’re family. I can’t give you much, but I can give you this.”

Neither Joe or Nicky’s families were able to make it out to England for the ceremony, so Quynh volunteered to record it. You could hear her, Andy and Nile cheering in the background as they shared their first kiss as husbands. And they all laughed when Joe and Nicky tackled Booker to the ground after they kissed, joining in and making it an effective dogpile. 

But Christmas Eve was still reserved as their day. And it was heartbreaking when Joe got the phone call.

Nicky had just gotten home from the university, not looking forward to the long night of grading papers he had ahead of him, when he heard his beloved Yusuf arguing with someone on the phone.

“Sir, I understand, but-”

Nicky walked into the living room, placing his bag on the table as he watched Joe pace back and forth, clutching the phone in a white knuckled grip while his free hand ran through his tight curls.

“Joe?”

Joe turned towards Nicky, a sad, apologetic look crossing his features. 

“Nicky, I-”

He stopped as whoever was on the other line started speaking again.

“Sir, my anniversary is next week. Isn’t there someone else that can go?”

Nicky felt his heart sink. Joe always asked for this time off specifically. If his boss was calling, it meant that Joe was the only one qualified for this particular job. And Nicky saw the moment his husband's resolve crumbled. 

His eyes closed and he seemed to collapse in on himself. “Yes, sir. I understand. I’ll be there.”

He hung up and took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to meet Nicky’s. “Nicky…”

“When?”

“Two days.”

Nicky blinked, trying to push back the tears he could feel forming in his eyes. “How long?”

“... I don’t know.”

Nicky nodded, walking towards the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients for dinner.

“Nicky.”

Nicky pulled out a pan, putting it down on the stove harder than he intended. He didn’t realise that he was slamming closed the cabinets, throwing things on the counter, until Joe came up behind him and turned him away from the stove, wrapping him up in his arms.

Nicky buried his face in Joe’s shoulder and sobbed. It wasn’t the first time Joe had to leave for an undetermined amount of time, but just the possibility that he could be gone for their special day; it hurt.

After they both calmed down, they ordered take-out and curled up together on the couch. Thankfully, Nicky didn’t have to have those papers graded until the end of the week, so he was going to use every bit of free time he had to spend with Joe before he left. 

When the day came for Joe to leave, Nicky did what he always did; he drove Joe to the airport, hugged him tightly and told him to be safe. If the kiss they shared was a little more desperate than usual, that was between them.

Nicky drove home absentmindedly. He didn’t even realise he had made it home. One minute, he was driving, the next, he was curled up on their bed. He had been going through the last few days like that.  
Nicky shook himself from his thoughts, looking down at the star in his hands. 

Now, it was Christmas Eve, and Nicky would have preferred to not decorate at all, but he felt like he was being dishonorable to their day if he didn’t.

He placed the star on top of the tree and stood back to take in his work. It was just as beautiful as ever. But it still wasn’t the same. Maybe he should take a picture of it and send it to Joe. It might make him happy to see the tree. He took a picture and sent it to Joe, along with a message; _I miss you, amore mio_.

He didn’t expect a response. Joe was in Washington D.C. at the Smithsonian and it was the middle of the day there while it was almost 9 p.m. in England, so he knew his husband would be busy.

Nicky sighed deeply and curled up on the couch with a book. He really hoped that Joe would come home soon.

Joe breathed in the English air deeply as he stepped off the plane and into the airport. He was so happy to be home.

A job that should have taken two months took him a little over a week to complete. He couldn’t stand the thought of not being with Nicky on their day, so he rushed through the job as quickly as possible, while still being methodical in his work, all so he could come home to his husband.

He stepped outside, calling for a taxi when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He’d been on the plane for almost seven hours and had had to keep his phone off. He was finally able to turn it back on and saw that he only had one message sent a few hours ago. It was a picture from Nicky. 

He smiled and opened it, feeling his heart stutter in his chest. It was a picture of their tree with a message; _I miss you, amore mio_.

Joe slipped into the back of the first cab he saw, giving the driver his address. “I’ll pay you double if you step on it.”

It was already 11 p.m. He had to make it home before midnight. Even if he only got to spend a few minutes with Nicky on their day, it was enough.

They pulled up outside of the house with twenty minutes to spare. 

Joe thanked the driver, giving him a wad of bills before he quickly made his way inside.

The first thing he noticed when he walked through the door was how dark it was. All the lights in the house were off. The only light was a soft glow that was coming from the living room. He made his way over to the room and stopped, leaning against the door frame as he took in the beautiful sight that greeted him.

His Nicolo was laying on the couch, book forgotten on his chest as he slept soundly. The lights from the tree casting soft colors along his pale skin. Just like that very first night.

He walked over to the couch, crouching down in front of his husband. “Nicolo,” he whispered, not wanting Nicky to wake up too quickly. He was usually a very light sleeper and would wake up to the slightest sound. 

He ran his fingers through Nicky’s soft hair, making the strands slightly disheveled. “Nicolo, destati. Destati, amore.”

Nicky inhaled deeply, turning his head into Joe’s touch before slowly blinking his eyes open. “Yusuf?”

Joe smiled brightly. “Hello, hayati.”

Nicky launched himself into Joe’s arms, hugging him tightly. “You’re home.”

“I’m home, habibi. I’m home.” Joe wrapped one arm around Nicky’s waist, his other hand coming up to cup the back of his head, fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Nicky pulled back, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here. That’s all I could have asked for.”

Joe kissed Nicky, slowly, deeply. And as their lips touched, everything was right with the world again.

He was home.


End file.
